Stuck In The Past
by mkpunk
Summary: It is the year 2013, Phil Diffy meets the girl of his dreams, Keely Teslow. One problem, she is stranded on a time vacation from the year 2121. She must adapt to her past (Phil's present) and keep her secret. AU (in that the Teslows are from the future not the Diffys) Kind of a romantic comedy (emphasis on comedy.) Rated K for slight themes and Pim-related chicanery.
1. Ch1: Paths Crossed

**I do not own Phil of the Future. I wish I did, I would try and bring it back if I did. Hope you enjoy. This is going to be different from Keely in the Future. Don't worry, I am going to get back to that story as well.**

* * *

This story is about two very different teenagers. They are as different as can be but they were destined to be with each other. Keely Teslow and Phil Diffy.

Keely Teslow is a 15 year old girl who is like any other teenage girl. She is into fashion, the latest technology, hanging out with her friends at the mall ad listening to music. She only has a mother named Mandy. She never remembered her dad because he died when she was young. However there is one thing different about Keely than most teenage girls.

She was born in the year 2106. It is now the summer of 2121 and her mother is finally taking on a vacation. In the future you can go anywhere: around the world, to different planets, even to another galaxy. In this case, Mandy was taking her daughter Keely through the past in a time machine. This was not Keely's idea of fun but her mother thought that was the perfect thing for her because she kept thinking of the past and how she loved the past. However that was 10 years ago before the latest future fashion and technology took up her thoughts. She went through with it to please her mom. Keelyhas always been a people pleaser and a go with the flow kind of girl. Perhaps this would be an adventure she could tell her friends about when she got back.

Meanwhile Phil Diffy is a 15 year old boy who is a bit of a nerd. He is an over-achiever. He is a normal kid in the present. He is into technology and he takes this to heart wanting to be a producer for television broadcasts. He is even in a high school class specializing in producing the daily announcements. He lives in Pickford, CA in 2012 with his mother named Barbara, his father named Lloyd and his annoying megalomaniac sister named Pim.

He has never really had any friends, well other than Seth who a geek. He wonders why there are kliqs at H.G. Wells Middle/High School. It's not that he can't fit in, he just wonders why he cannot be himself. He wants to breakout and be something more than the mathlete. Being a mathlete doesn't get him respect around school the way being an athlete does or how being a trend setter like Tia or being cool like his somewhat friend Owen is.

This is their story. The story how they met, became friends and became much, much more. And to think, it almost didn't happen...

* * *

The date is Friday December 21st 2012 Keely and Mandy Teslow just landed in Pickford, CA. Mandy just hit the cloaking device on the time machine to disguise it as a modern day recreational vehicle. They step out of the RV wearing their time suits.

"Alright Keely, my Wizrd is showing that we are just outside the mall." Mandy says.

Keely looks at the mall and seems disappointed in it. "Why is it only two levels?" Keely asks.

"Because they did not start making malls taller than four until they made the Mall of North America in 2029 Pumpkin Butt." Mandy replies.

"MOM! Must you call me Pumpkin Butt?" Keely asks.

"I'm sorry but this is exciting. We can Christmas shop in the past. I don't think your uncle would come here." Mandy states.

"You mean the clown."Keely says rolling her eyes. "What time do we have to back at the time machine?"

Mandy looks at her daughter. "You mean the RV right?" She asks.

"Yeah sure, the RV. Like it's not a dead give away we're from the future wearing our Teslow family time suits." Keely remarks.

"Yeah about that, let's get back in the RV for a moment." Mandy says before leading Keely into the RV. She zaps them with the Wizrd. Keely exits in a pair of pop star pants, long sleeve shirt and a light sweatshirt while Mandy exits in an eighties off the shoulder Def Leppard Pyromania shirt and torn up jeans. Keely just shakes her head.

"What is this?" Keely asks.

"Fitting in Sweetie." Mandy replies.

"Right and this does not look like 1985 Momdonna." Keely deadpans.

"Yeah let me check the Wizrd." Mandy states before looking at her Wizrd and it shows 2012. "Oh, we're in 2012. That's almost thirty years too late."

Keely puts her hands on her hips. "So how are we going to experience one of those 80's rock shows that you always rave about mom?" Keely questions her mom.

"We could always try heading back there before we go home." Mandy replies. "But first, let's Christmas shop."

"OK." Keely say smiling at her mom. She hears cat-calls and laughter at her mom's attire. Keely feels bad about the misguided fashion of her mother. She is wearing an old style and needs a makeover desperately but she cannot bare the cross of telling her. Somehow Keely got dressed right for the time period. They walk pass several stores including Hot Topic, Tilly's, Express, American Eagle, Abercrombie & Fitch and Rue 66 before getting to the food court.

"So Sweetie, here is some money from this time period. Buy something nice for your friends and yourself." Mandy says handing over money to Keely.

"Thanks mom. See you in thirty minutes?" Keely asks.

"Make it an hour." Mandy replies before waving good bye to her only daughter.

"Bye mom." Keely waves back.

* * *

Meanwhile Phil is in the food court getting tacos with his sister Pim. He is already annoyed with her because she had to get tacos and they don't have the time to stand in two separate lines. They get to a table and look at order to separate them. Pim got three soft tacos with no lettuce while Phil got a hard taco and a burrito. Pim opens up her order and looks angry.

"Oh just great, the pimpled up morons behind the counter got the order all wrong. I said 'no lettuce.' What part of 'no lettuce' do those knuckle-dragging Neanderthals don't get?" Pim explains.

Pim gets up and is ready to storm off and possibly throw the order right back at the staff but Phil gets up to block her. "We don't have the time for it. I can get the lettuce off for you." Phil reasons.

"Whatever Dash." Pim complains sitting down. Meanwhile Phil sees a blonde haired girl. One he's never seen before but he swears he knew. She is with an older woman dressed like she got back from one of those hard rock festivals he has heard about. Phil can't help but stare at the girl. He has forgotten about his sister and her messed up order, his Christmas shopping that he needed to finish and the food he had on the table in back of him.

"Phil!" Pim yells, breaking Phil out of his trance.

"Yes Pimple?" Phil replies.

Pim rolls her eyes. "Well isn't that the first time I heard that one." Pim says before looking at the now solo blonde. "What is it with you and falling for fashion zombies?" Pim asks.

"Me, fashion zombies. Please, I am a nerd. Fashion zombies like her would never be caught with me. I bet she knows Tia." Phil remarks trying to dodge Pim's question while trying to steal glances at his new crush.

"You said it not me Dash." Pim comments. "If I were you, I'd worry about your image first. There's no way you could meet a girl like that looking like that." Pim scans up and down Phil's attire, a button down shirt, a comic shirt and jeans.

Phil knows Pim is right. He needs to change his look. He doesn't know if this stunning blonde beauty is different than the other girls at school who are into their image and social status. He feels something different about her but he cannot put his finger on it. _"I am not Seth, I am not Grady."_ He thinks to himself.

"What store do you need to go to Pim?" Phil asks.

"I am done. What about you?" Pim responds.

Phil sees Keely heading to Express.

"I may need to go to Express." Phil remarks.

"Oh great." Pim starts putting her hand on her head. "Phil is going from geek to hipster."

"Oh come on Pim, I am a nerd. There's a difference." Phil states.

"Right." Pim says removing her hand.

* * *

Minutes later Keely is looking for clothing in Express and bumps into a dark haired tan skinned girl wearing a pink skirt, black leggings, a stylized black shirt and a pink jacket.

"Sorry." The tan skinned girl says.

"I'm sorry, I bummed into you." Keely replies before looking at the girl's outfit. "Cute outfit."

"Thanks. I don't think I've seen you around before. are you related to Candida?" The other girl asks.

"Um, no. Can't say I know her." Keely says thinking on her feet.

"You must be new then, I'm Tia." The other girl introduces herself.

"I'm Keely." Keely introduces herself to Tia.

"Where are you from?" Tia asks.

Keely thinks, she can't say she is from the future. "Oh I am from Arizona." Keely replies.

"Oh, isn't it hot there?" Tia questions.

"Not really, I thought it was kind of cold." Keely remarks.

"Huh, I guess I was right in social studies after all." Tia says.

Keely smiles. "Any time." Keely says before being interrupted by a crash. She see a dark haired boy falling over and knocking over a row of a mannequins by the front display. He takes out the sign for the Christmas sale. Tia laughs along with most of the people in the store. A smaller blonde haired girl wearing an attitude tee outside the store shakes her head at what happened.

"What a loser." Tia remarks.

"What do you mean?" Keely asks. I mean she's seen similar things happen but not in person and she really feels for the dark haired boy.

"That's Phil Diffy, he's a total nerd." Tia says.

"He can't be that bad Tia. Do you even really know him?" Keely wonders.

"I guess not but I was always worried about fashion and guys. He's not fashionable and he's a boy so I don't have interest in him." Tia replies.

Keely feels sorry about what happened to the dark haired boy. He looks hurt and embarrassed. He runs out of the store and grabs the blonde haired girl with him.

"So do you want to get something to eat?" Tia asks Keely.

Keely turns her attention to her new friend. "I would love to but I need to meet my mom. She was finishing up her Christmas shopping." Keely says. She wants to help that boy but she don't know how. Perhaps she could use the time machine.

"Alright, some other time?" Tia asks.

"Yes, that sounds fine but I am not sure when I'll be back. I am just here for the holidays." Keely wishes she could tell the whole truth but she knows it's a no-no. Helping some out through using a time machine that's different right?

Keely hugs her new found friend and heads out of the mall and out the entrance she entered with mom just 15 minutes before. She opens the RV door and steps inside and sets the time machine to ten minutes ago. She uses the Replicator and changes the outfit with the Wizrd.

"Hello." The Keely clone says.

"Hi me. We have to help that boy." Keely says.

"Which boy?" Clone Keely asks.

"He's a cute dark haired boy that is a button down shirt and is about to knock over mannequins and make a fool of himself in front of one of the stores." Keely says.

"I like cute boys." Clone Keely says. _"Why must clones be so stupid?"_ Keely thinks to herself.

Keely grabs her clone and runs into the mall and wait besides the entrance of Express and sees the boy walk toward it with the smaller blonde haired girl by his side. "Alright Pim, wait out here." The boy says.

"Oh come on Phil, I want to see if you have an epic fail." Pim says.

"Please, I am not clumsy." Phil replies walking away entering the store. Pim has a smile on her face.

"He doesn't suspect a thing. I untied his shoelaces when he was trying to fix my order. Gotta love my fake lettuce." Pim says before maniacally laughing.

"Why would she do that?" Clone Keely whispers to real Keely.

"I don't know." Real Keely says. She thinks Pim maybe this Phil's little sister or something. That seems logical right? "Alright distract Pim, act like one of those survey people. I'll handle Phil."

"OK" Clone Keely says as she walks over to Pim.

"What do you want fashion zombie?" Pim asks.

"You think I am a zombie?" Clone Keely asks worried.

"Yes, you got brains on your lips." Pim deadpans.

"Oh I do?" Clone Keely touches her lip as the real Keely hits the button on her Wizrd and retied Phil's shoes together. Phil feels a wave flash through him and feels his shoes feeling tighter. He looks down and sees they're tied again.

_"Huh, I wonder how they got untied."_ Phil wonders. "PIM!" Phil yells. Pim leaves the store area trying to hide from her angry brother. Phil goes back to shopping and sees the blonde who he had previously saw by the food court talking to Tia. He shoots her a smile. The Keely in the store catches it and smiles back.

* * *

Meanwhile the Keely who time traveled with the clone grabs the clone. She zaps the clone into a mannequin for a store named Hot Topic and uses the Wizrd to make her look like she belongs there. She then buys a few things and meets up with her mom.

"Hey Pumpkin Butt." Mandy says waving at her daughter. Keely feels embarrassed.

"Mom, must you always do that?" Keely asks.

"Yes I do. Now let's try and get to that concert." Mandy says grabbing her daughter in a hug.

They walk out of the mall and to the RV looking time machine. Mandy gets in the driver's seat while Keely is in shotgun seat.

"To rock and roll." Mandy says while Keely rolls her eyes.

Mandy tries to turn on the time machine but it fails to launch.

"What is going on?" Keely asks not feeling the normal thrust from time travel.

"I don't know. Did I reset the pump valve?" Mandy wonders out loud.

"I don't recall you doing so." Keely says realizing she didn't do it either when she saved Phil from humiliation.

"Well I guess we are stuck here for the time being." Mandy says.

Keely does not know what to think at the revelation.


	2. Ch2: Keely Meets Phil

**Thanks you goes out to every reader of this story and from my other _Phil of the Future_ (PotF) Keely in the Future. I am glad to see everyone reading this new story. I realize that PotF is not as hot of a fandom on fic as other Disney Channel shows but I feel it was one of the best written shows they have done (animation not included.) If you are a new reader, thanks for coming aboard.**

**Special thanks go out to kirkanado and craftynotepad who both sent in feedback for the the story. I appreciate the feedback and will try to get back to you within a good amount of time (work and leisure schedule can affect this.)**

**Expect another one or two chapters of this and one for Keely in the Future by Wednesday. Provided I get to it before I goto a hockey scrimmage for the Phoenix Coyotes.**

* * *

Keely is in her room in her new house. She has opened up the diary app on her Wizrd.

"Date: December 29, 2012." Keely starts. "Mom and I are stuck in 2012. Mom was able to buy a house. Apparently the exhaust residue from the time machine is very valuable at this time. We also had to get all the modern day gadgets to fill the house as well as a wardrobe. Thankfully my Gee my genie app helped me find the current fashions and fit in better than my mother with her 1980's outfits. I swear, she is stuck in that time period. On one of my trips since we found out we are staying, I met up with Tia, and we became friends. She is helping me out as well. We are going for coffee tomorrow. I can't wait. I am excited to see her again. Oh and next Monday I start school. I wonder what school is like in this century."

Keely smiles and then realizes why she is stuck here. "But I can't help but think that helping out that poor cute boy got us stuck here in the past." Keely comments sitting on her bed. "He seemed different from boys I knew in the future. He seemed to have something about him that I can't describe. I know we haven't talked but I feel something is there and I am not sure if I will see him again."

"Keely." Mandy yells from outside the door.

Keely turns off the diary app. "Yes mom." Keely responds.

"We are headed over to our new neighbors the Diffys." Mandy says. "And I found a cat." Mandy opens the door and show Keely her new cat.

"Aww." Keely exclaims before holding it in her arms. "What are you going to name it?"

"Snowflake." Mandy replies.

"She's so cute." Keely says looking at the cat. "Yes you are. Yes you are. Yes you are."

"You think that is cute, you should see the outfit I got for it." Mandy says showing the hologram on her Wizrd. The costume being a clown suit.

"You can't be serious mom. A cat circus is not a good idea at all." Keely remarks.

"Oh don't be so grumpy Pumpkin Buns. I did cat circuses in 2121, I don't know why we can't in our new home." Mandy replies.

"What about exposing ourselves? Isn't that a future activity?" Keely wonders

Mandy waves a dismissive hand. "Oh, we'll be fine so long as they don't make too much noise." Mandy states. "Come on, we got a welcome dinner at the Diffys to attend."

"OK." Keely says grabbing her Wizrd Ring hoping her mom didn't see it.

"Please don't use the Wizrd Ring while we at the Diffys' house Keels." Mandy remarks having eyes in the back of her head like any good parent.

"Oh come on. You can do kitty circus nights but I can't use my Wizrd ring in case problems happen?" Keely asks.

"Keely I think you are being a little too carefree with your future technology. We may be here for just a little while or we may be stuck here for a long time. Either way we cannot let us get found out by anyone. Who know what that might do to the future? We might not even exist then." Mandy replies.

"I understand. I'm sorry that I am not mature enough about the technology but I just try to fix things with it." Keely remarks, trying to defend her actions that her mom doesn't know about it.

Mandy hugs her daughter. "I know you are Sweetie. But we need to be careful. Nobody has got stuck in the past. Time storms yes, but not the past." Mandy says.

"What about the Jacobsons, they were caught in a time storm Mom?" Keely asks.

"Who?" Mandy replies breaking the hug.

Keely puts her hands on her hips looking at her mother. "I'm kidding Keels. They got stuck for a while in the storm but then were able to get home but a few weeks later than they were supposed to be. Nobody knows what will happen to people who let others from the past know they are from the future." Mandy reasons.

Keely nods. "I understand." Keely remarks. "But now I got to use my iWand to fix my hair." Keely remarks grabbing it and fixes her hair to where it was before her mother messed with it.

Mandy looks at her watch. "Now we really have to go, we are going to be late." Mandy says.

Keely looks in the mirror and smiles. "Perfect." She says before following her mother out the door and into the hallway.

* * *

Keely and her mom walk next door to the Diffys' house. A middle-aged redhead answers the door. "Hi I'm Barbara. My husband Lloyd is backyard cooking up the burgers." The woman says.

"Pleasure to meet you Barbara, I'm Mandy Teslow and this is my daughter Keely Teslow." Mandy introduces herself.

"Pleasure to meet you Mrs. D." Keely says.

Barbara turns and looks up the stairs. "Pim, Phil. Our new neighbors are here." Barbara yells.

"I'm surprised they weren't down here already." A male voice says from outside.

"They were getting ready Lloyd." Barbara responds. "That was my husband Lloyd." She explains.

"Ah, what is he doing?" Mandy asks.

"Cooking up hamburgers. Is that fine with you?" Barbara asks.

"Yes that is fine." Keely responds.

"If Keely's happy with it, I am too." Mandy comments.

A dark haired teenage boy walks down the stairs. Keely looks at him and realizes that he was the boy she saved from humiliation. The one she saw in the mall and felt a connection for. She sees him smile at her causing her to smile right back at him.

"Hi." Phil says.

"Hi." Keely responds.

* * *

Meanwhile Phil could not help but think about the blonde he found in the food court and the one he somewhat tried to follow into Express. That and a way to get back at Pim. He doesn't know which was more important, finding the blonde haired girl or getting back at Pim for her trick.

"Pim, Phil." His mother exclaims. "Our new neighbors are here."

Phil shakes his head. He doesn't want to meet his new neighbors. He knows it is the right thing to do to meet a new girl in town and her mother but he isn't in the mood to do so. He just wants to read his comic books today. He walks out the door of his room and down the stairs and sees Keely, the blonde haired girl from the mall. The one he can't stop thinking of. Instantly he changed his mind about meeting his new neighbors. Keely smiles at him and Phil flashes a smile of his own at the new girl.

"Hi." Phil says

"Hi." Keely responds.

"I'm Phil." Phil introduces himself sticking out his hand.

"Keely." Keely replies accepting Phil's hand.

"That's an interesting name." Phil remarks. Keely giggles.

"Hi I'm Mandy Teslow, Keely's mom. You can call me Ms. T." Mandy introduces herself to Phil.

"Hi, I'm Phil." Phil says introducing himself to Mandy.

Pim walks down the stairs. "Alright who are the newbs to Pickford?" Pim asks. Phil rolls his eyes.

"Pim, this is Mandy and her daughter Keely. They are our new neighbors." Barbara responds.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I'm Pim. Pleased to meet you. Welcome to Pickford. Now where's the food? I'm starving" Pim says not caring about her new neighbors as she walks out to the back yard.

"Want to join me in the backyard Mandy so our kids can get to know each other?" Barbara, Phil's mom asks Mandy.

"Sure, sounds like a good idea. I mean he goes to H.G. Wells Middle/High School right?" Mandy replies a question with a question.

"Yes Phil is in tenth grade like Keely will be and Pim is in eight." Barbara replies to Mandy's question as they exit the house.

"And that is my annoying sister Pim." Phil remarks to Keely.

"I see she is a pleasure to deal with." Keely replies.

"You have no idea." Phil replies. "She is a prankster."

"Oh." Keely responds trying not to lead on that she knew Pim was a prankster.

"Yeah she tied my shoelaces together in the mall once. She has put fake roaches on her plates at restaurants. She also goes and tells places that they got the meal wrong because she wanted an item off." Phil states.

"Doesn't that sound kind of harmless?" Keely asks.

"Yeah but it's annoying. Not as annoying as having pictures of dictators hanging on the inside of her closet door." Phil remarks.

"That does not sound ominous at all." Keely replies.

"Yeah I worry about her sometimes." Phil laments sitting down on the couch in the living room.

"I understand. I mean I don't have a younger sibling but I had friends back home who were." Keely states.

"Where did you move from?" Phil asks.

Keely thinks for a few moments and then comes with a place. "Arizona." She replies. Keely remembers her mother taking her on a road trip day during the time vacation through Arizona and she couldn't change the radio dial from the local rock station. Mom and her 80's rock. "Have you lived in Pickford your entire life?" Keely asks Phil.

"Yes actually." Phil replies.

"Do you like it here?" Keely questions.

Phil wants to say no because nobody gets him. Except for the most recent incident at the mall when his shoe laces got untied together and retied alone, he has been the subject of laughter for many Pickford residents. He doesn't think Keely would accept this. "Yeah, I do." Phil says lying to himself.

"What do you do for fun around here?" Keely asks.

"Well we skateboard. I don't cause I just fall all over the place." Phil comments and Keely tries to hold back a laugh. Not because it is funny, but that she thought it was cute. "Go to the mall, watch movies at the Pickford Digiplex. We don't have sport teams besides the H.G. Wells Astronauts. Bruno Longfellow is the star at quarterback; they also have a karate club, basketball and wrestling." Phil continues.

"Oooh wrestling sounds like fun." Keely says thinking it is like it is in the future, high flying intergalactic competitions that are broadcasted on the Wizrd.

"Yeah but it's really not. It's more like grappling not anything with steel chairs and clotheslines." Phil remarks trying to curb Keely's enthusiasm. "My friend Seth tried out but passed out bad. Then he slept walked into a home ec class."

"I see. Anything else I should know about Pickford pastimes?" Keely asks.

"Floor surfing is a popular past time at the school as well." Phil replies.

"What is floor surfing?" Keely asks her naivety showing.

"It's like slip-n-slide but instead of using a wet tarp, we use the school's recently waxed tile floor. You take a running start and dive trying to see how many lockers you can pass. If memory serves me correct, the record is 20 lockers." Phil explains.

"Have you thought about breaking the school record?" Keely wonders.

"Yeah I have but I don't know if I can do it." Phil answers.

A middle aged man with salt and pepper hair walks through the sliding glass door to the backyard. "Dinner time." He says ending the conversation.

Phil and Keely join everyone else in the backyard. "Hi I'm Keely, Mandy's daughter." Keely says when he walks to the man.

"Hello I am Lloyd Diffy." The middle aged man responds.

"Hello Pim." Keely says trying to introduce herself to Phil's sister Pim.

"Hello Blondie." Pim replies not wanting to be bothered by a girl that resembled the fashion zombie she saw in the mall the just over a week ago.

They all take a seat at the table. Keely grabs a hamburger. Luckily she knows what to expect from her experience with hamburgers in the takes a bite and notices the flavor of a barbecue grill. "Mmm, this is sooo good. I've never had anything like that." Keely exclaims.

"Thanks." Lloyd responds he looks at Barbara trying to covertly tell her that this new girl is nuts.

"What she means is the flavor. Most of the burgers she's had have been off a flat-top grill at Thin Burger." Mandy tries covering for her daughter.

"Well I actually agree with Blondie. She actually has good taste in burger joints." Pim replies actually trying to be sociable for once.

Keely looks at Phil who is sitting next to her, wondering what the Blondie comments are about. "She has nick names for everyone. Like I am Dash." Phil explains. Keely looks like she is ready to ask about it. "Don't ask." Phil says cutting his new neighbor off.

"So what are your plans for New Year's Eve Mandy?" Barbara asks Mandy.

"We weren't planning anything to be honest. Maybe watch the ball drop." Mandy says. Keely now looks at her mom and Mandy mouths "Wizrd." Keely nods.

"Nonsense, Pickford has a tomato drop in the park. I'm sure Pim and Phil would not mind having Keely as company and we can enjoy ourselves." Lloyd says.

Keely smiles. "Mom that sounds like a good idea." Keely comments trying to get permission to be with Phil. She likes being around him.

"It's a date." Mandy agrees. Phil now smiles knowing that he can spend even more time with Keely. Keely smiles back at Phil.

"We'll come over to your house at 6PM and head over to the park at 7PM." Barbara says. Pim signals that she wants to hang herself rather than go with Phil and Keely.

"Is something wrong Pim?" Lloyd asks.

"No father. Nothing is wrong. I just don't know why I just can't stay at home." Pim replies.

"Why don't you just hang out with your friends Debbie and her boyfriend Benjamin?" Barbara suggests.

"Debbie Berwick, my friend?" Pim asks sarcastically. "Are you serious? She is not my friend." Pim continues.

"But she is so nice. What's not to like about her?" Lloyd questions.

"That is exactly the problem. She is like saccharine; it's dangerous to your health in high dosages like Debbie is." Pim exclaims.

"She's captain of the Junior Science Squad at H.G. Wells." Phil whispers to Keely. Keely nods.

"She is annoying and I just want her to go away. Why doesn't anyone care about what I want?" Pim yells as she storms off with the hamburger she is eating. Mandy does not know what to respond to Pim's departure.

"Don't worry Ms. T.; she does this all the time." Phil reasons.

"Yeah Pim is our moody just became teenager." Barbara mentions.

"I understand." Mandy says looking at her daughter.

* * *

After desert Mandy is out on the porch with Lloyd and Barbara while Phil and Keely are once again in the living room.

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" Phil asks Keely.

"Well not much. I was just going to meet Tia for coffee." Keely replies.

"Tia, you are going to get coffee with Tia?" Phil wonders how Keely already knows Tia.

"Yes. I met her at the mall and we hit it off." Keely explains. "What are your plans for tomorrow?" She asks.

"Most likely play video games with Seth and maybe Owen if he is on." Phil remarks

"Oh video games, I love them." Keely exclaims bringing out a smile from Phil. "What games do you play?" She questions.

"Well Halo, BioShock, Borderlands, Black Ops, Modern Warfare and Battlefield are my favorites." Phil says.

Keely smiles. "Oh, I've played Modern Warfare before." Keely replies.

"How good are you?" Phil asks.

"Eh, not too good." Keely replies.

"Maybe we could play it sometime. What is your XboxLive name?" Phil questions.  


"Um, I don't have one. I played with my cousins." Keely says covering the fact she don't have an Xbox 360 right now.

Mandy opens the door. "Keely, it's getting late. We need to head out." Mandy says.

Both Phil and Keely are visibly sad about her needing to leave. "OK mom." Keely replies.

"Do you text?" Phil asks.

Keely nods, knowing her Wizrd can function as a cell phone. "I do. Can I have your number?"

"Yeah it's 305-867-5309." Phil comments.

"OK." Keely replies getting up from the couch. "I'll see you Monday Phil." Keely says waving goodbye.

"Good night Keely." Phil says returning the wave.


	3. Ch3: Video Games and Coffee

**Thank you for reading the first two chapters. I hope everyone is enjoying them. Special thanks to Craftynotebook for another review. I am still willing to give a shout out if you review this or any chapter. Sadly this chapter came later than I expected, my apologies.**

**I do not own _Phil of the Future_.**

* * *

Phil woke up the next day, happier than he has been for a long time. He had been quietly sad for a long while. I mean Seth and Owen were pretty good friends but he never had a connection with anyone quite the way he did with Keely, his new neighbor.

As he turns his Xbox on he sends a text to Owen and Seth.

**_Hey I am online. – Phil_**

Phil turns on his mic. Instantly a voice chat opens with Owen. "Yo Philly-Cheese Steak, sup man?" Owen or Owdawg asks. Phil shakes his head. He don't get why Owen tries so hard to be cool. He's a good friend but he gets annoying when he tries hitting on a girl or trying to use his nicknames.

"Not much, enjoying vacation. Apparently there is a new neighbor that I met." Phil says.

"Nice, nice. Is she cute." Owen remarks.

A notice saying "Poolshark305 wants to join" comes up on Phil's tv. "Hold that thought, Seth is now online." Phil says. "Xbox. Add Poolshark305 to this conversation." Phil commands his Xbox Kinect.

"Hey Phil, O-dog." Seth says joining the chat.

"Why must you continue the O-dog stuff Seth?" Phil questions shaking his head.

"Wosmerino, how is it hanging?" Owen asks.

"Oh it's fine. I had a dream I actually talked to Tia." Seth replies. Phil disapprovingly shakes his head again. He doesn't understand why Seth likes Tia. It's not like they have anything in common. Tia is ditzy and is not into comic books or gaming at all. This is a textbook example of men are from Mars, women are from Venus.

"So Phil, how's the new neighbor?" Owen asks.

"Wait somebody bought the house ex Principal Smythe lived in?" Seth butts in.

"Yes, I have new neighbors. A teenage girl and her mom." Phil replies.

"Nice Big Differ, so the O-Dog wants to know is she cute and is she single." Owen states. Phil rolls his eyes.

"Yes she is and I don't think she is dating anyone." Phil says.

"Nice the O-Dog has a chance." Owen exclaims.

"I do too. Does she like pool, comics and video games?" Seth asks.

"Yeah, if you can ever get over Tia." Owen shoots back.

"Owen, Seth please. Do we want to play Zombies or do we want to team battle?" Phil asks trying to get his friends to stop talking about Keely and Tia. Not that he doesn't want to talk about Keely but, he doesn't want to with Owen. Despite being his friend and having good intentions, Owen is a bit of a player and Phil doesn't want Keely to fall prey to him.

"Team but let's be on the same side this time." Seth says.

"Oh is Wosmerino scared of the O-Dog's experience?" Owen brags.

"No, Seth is just annoyed that he still plays like a newb even though he had the game at midnight" Phil replies.

"I am not a newb. I play this game everyday." Seth complains, trying to plead his case to his friends.

"Seth, you have a tendency to get killed in the dumbest and flukiest ways. Just like a newb would." Phil reasons.

"Yeah Wosmerino, remember the time when you got sniped in clear day light five times in a row." Owen remarks.

"I kept getting respawned in that same area." Seth tries to reason with his friends.

"Or the time you got killed by being stabbed seven times in one single game." Owen cotninues.

"Please stop." Seth pleads.

"I'm ready to start." Phil tries to get his friends on the same page.

"I am ready Philly-Cheese Steak." Owen replies.

"Me too." Seth comments.

"So let's set this up, the train depot stage?" Phil asks.

"Sure." Owen answers. At this same moment, Pim is standing behind Phil's cracked open door. She smiles when she hears that they are going to team mode and intending to play on the train board. "Time to grief Seth again." She says rubbing her hands together.

She walks into her room and gets onto Call of Duty as well but not under her usual tag PimNazty. She joins under a different name, BadAtt1tude. She does this when she is intentionally looking to grief Phil and his friends. "It's on Philth33. PimNazty is coming for you." Pim says with a smile on her face awaiting the online game to start. Pim grabs her cell phone. "Danny, it's Pim. Ready to grief some newbs on CoD?"**  
**

* * *

Meanwhile Keely was at the Cocoa Palace. She is set to meet Tia. She looks at the menu board and is not sure what to get. She looked them up through her Genie at home but she couldn't figure out which drink sounds the best. Frapachino, espresso, caffé latte, café mocha, caramel maricato, hot chocolate, caffé amaricano or something else. They all sounded good to Keely. She decided to get whatever Tia was planning to get.

A few moments later Tia walks in to the Cocoa Palace. "Hey Keely." Tia waves her new friend.

Keely waves back at Tia. "Hey Tia. How are you?" Keely asks.

"I'm good. How are you doing?" Tia questions.

"I am alright. My mom and I moved into the new house here and we met our neighbors, The Diffys." Keely remarks.

"You mean you met that nerd Phil. Is he as bad as everyone thinks?" Tia wonders.

"Actually no. Phil is cool. A little rough around the edges but he is nice." Keely says as Tia and her gets in line. What Tia has said about Phil worries her. Keely wonders why everyone thinks there is something wrong with Phil. He seemed nice and sure nerdy but it wasn't in a bad way. It just seemed like his interests, not what defined him. "Has anyone ever tried to get to know him?" Keely asks.

Tia shakes her head. "No not really. He mostly sticks with other nerds and geeks. Except for Owen but he is a dork who always tries to hit on girls, in particularly Olivia." Tia replies.

"I haven't met them yet. Are they nice?" Keely wonders.

"Owen is a bit of creep but he's fun. Seth is total creep. I swear he has a crush on me." Tia explains.

"And you are not into him." Keely remarks.

"Exactly, it is crazy. Why would he think I would go out with him. I mean I understand why he likes me, I mean hello." Tia says waving an arm up and down herself. "But it is still wrong. So what do you want to get?" Tia asks.

"Oh, I am not sure. What do you suggest?" Keely ponders.

"Only my usual, a tall skim caffé mocha." Tia replies.

"That sounds good, I think I will get one of my own." Keely says as they get up to the barista at the register.

"Welcome to Cocoa Palace, what can I get for you?" The barista akss

"Two tall skim caffé mochas please." Keely answers.

"Two tall skim caffé mochas, Is that all?" The barista confirms

* * *

Meanwhile Phil, Owen and Seth are playing Call of Duty as well as Pim and Danny. Pim is continually killing Owen and Seth as well as other players with Danny getting some kills as well. Naturally, Seth is dying in fluky ways.

"Oh come on, why am I always griefer-bait?" Seth asks.

"Seth, I don't think there are any griefers in this game." Phil replies.

"What do you call BadAtt1tude then Philly Cheese Steak?" Owen questions as he gets killed by DawKills. "Come on! Where did he come from?" Owen exclaims after the most recent killing.

"I have no idea where they are. Maybe on top of a building. See if we can launch a drone." Phil commands his team.

"Will do." Another person on Phil's team says as they launch adrone to try track down BadAtt1tude and DawKills.

"Thank you." Phil replies.

"Maybe this will stop those griefers." Seth says before getting shot again. "Oh come on!" Seth exclaims.

"Hang on Seth, I think I got this." Owen says launching a rocket in the direction where Seth was shot. An alert showing DawKills was killed by OwDawg scrolls across the screen.

"Yes, we got one kill back. Good job Owen" Phil says.

"Yeah to offset the twenty I had against me." Seth replies.

The game ends and BadAtt1tude and DawKills' team is shown with a 30 to 17 score. Suddenly a lightbulb goes off in Phil's head. "Wait a second…" Phil takes off his mic and exits the room and barges into his sister's room and see her celebrating. "PIM!" Phil yells at his younger sister.

"What do you want Dash?" Pim asks.

"Why must you be a griefer to my friends?" Phil questions his sister.

"Wow chill down there. First off Xbox Live is a free country. Second off, Seth sucks and Owen is not a whole lot better. Anyone could beat them. Even your friend blondie." Pim replies.

"Her name is Keely." Phil replies.

"Whatever. I didn't invite you into my room so make a tree and leave Dash." Pim replies.

Phil throws his hands up and exits his sister's room shaking his head. He grabs his phone and texts Keely.

**_Hey Keely, it's Phil. How is your day going?_**

Phil walks to his room and puts his mic back on. "It was Pim." Phil says.

"Are you serious? She does this like once a week." Seth comments.

"I have no idea." Phil replies.

* * *

Keely and Tia are sitting with their tall skim caffémochas at a table on the inside of Cocoa Palace.

"Wow this is actually good." Keely tells her new friend.

"I know right. Plus it is low calories so you don't have to worry about going hard in gym." Tia replies.

"Yeah we all know that is bad." Keely remarks.

"I know. You can't look cute after breaking a sweat and only having a few minutes to change into normal clothes. I mean that's when I change outfits during the day." Tia states.

"You wear multiple outfits in one single day?" Keely asks.

"Yeah, why else would I be H.G. Wells Middle/High School's best dressed five years running?" Tia asks.

Keely shrugs her shoulders. "You have a point." She says.

"So you don't think Phil Diffy is that much of a nerd?" Tia questions bringing up the question from earlier.

"I honestly don't. He seems normal and nice." Keel replies.

"Well to be fair I never got to know him. Maybe I'll try to get to know him now." Tia comments.

"Trust me he's nice. In fact my mom and I and are going with the Diffys to the tomato drop." Keely replies.

"You are going to that?" Tia asks.

"Yes, why shouldn't I." Keely replies.

"Because it is tacky. I mean tomato drop, really?" Tia comments.

"It does sound a little tacky but I've seen a ball-drop or anything." Keely remarks.

"Yeah, I can see it being a cool thing the first time." Tia deadpans.

Keely feels her Wizrd going off and opens a new message from it.

**_Hey Keely, it's Phil. How is your day going? – Phil_**

Keely smiles as she replies.

**_Good. Just getting coffee with Tia. How about you? – Keely_**

Keely keeps her Wizrd on her lap.

"What was that?" Tia asks.

"What was what?" Keely responds with a question.

"it sounded like a cell phone but different." Tia replies.

"I don't have a phone. Mom doesn't think it's a good idea." Keely tries to cover up being from the future. _"That sounds reasonable right?"_ Keely ponders.

"Gosh, you are so over-protected Keely. I should try talking to your mom for you." Tia suggests.

Keely puts up her hand. "I'll try it. She doesn't exactly know you yet." Keely replies.

"We should change that. How about I come over to your house after we are done?" Tia asks.

"That sounds good." Keely says as her Wizrd goes off again.

**_Better now that Pim isn't being a griefer on CoD. – Phil_**

**_Well I am going to introduce Tia to my parents. I'll see you tomorrow – Keely_**

Tia grabs her handbag and eely follows her out of the Cocoa Palace and to the Teslow house.


	4. Ch 4: New Year's Eve

**It's been Far Too Long to update this story sorry for the delay.**

**If you notice anything different with the previous chapters, that is because I cut and pasted the prologue into the beginning of chapter 1. I hope that gives future readers a better look into what comes from the story than explaining it without going right in.**

**As I've mentioned before, thank yous go out to all my readers. I really appreciate everyone who has read this story and my others. If you enjoy the story or have suggestions, please review. I am not going to pull the whole review or I wont post tactic. I hate when people do that, I just want to know what people think of the story and suggestions.**

**I still plan on going back to _Keely In The Future_ (and _Do You Have the X-Factor_) so if you read those, do not fret. But for right now, I hope you enjoy the next installment of _Stuck in the Past_.**

* * *

It is New Year's Eve. Tia visited Keely's house but surprisingly nothing was out of place in the Teslow household. That or Tia didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Keely likes Tia but she knows that she is not as a good of a friend as say Phil. That's right, tonight she was going to spend New Year's Eve with him. Keely has little idea of what to expect for tonight.

Tia told Keely that she should dress warm. It would be cool, maybe cold tonight even though it is Southern California. Her mom thought it would be a good idea to lock up any future gadgets besides the Giggle and their Wizrds for a while. Because of this, Keely borrowed a tank-top over a long sleeve shirt, a short skirt over leggings and Ugg boots. "At least being a friend with Tia got her access to her closet while I can't use the dress me hoop." Keely thought. Tia had style even if she didn't like Keely's other friend Phil. She then looked at her hair which she could not use her iwantstraighthair wand.

Keely is not sure what to think about Phil. Phil is not like anyone she ever met and he is cute. Sure he is a bit of a nerd spending yesterday playing video games for most of the day. However she also feels comfortable with him, a feeling she never did with the boys of 2121. Her mom wasn't over-protective of her. Not at all, it's just she never really got boys of 2121. She can't quite put her finger on why she thought this, it at all.

She grabbed her new cell phone, one her mom got for her not to use her Wizrd. She texts Phil

**_Hey :) - Keely_**

Keely puts her phone down and wonders what she can do with her hair. "_There has to be a way to get my hair straight." _Keely thinks.

* * *

Meanwhile Phil is waking up at 1PM. He had fun with Owen and Seth after Pim stopped griefing them. He didn't get why her sister had to be a prankster like that. She always like that though. After Pim left the game, Seth still died in fluke ways though. Typical Seth, dying by walking on mines, getting sniped and respawning by them and getting sniped again, and falling off the board. They played until 3 AM when Seth fell asleep at the controls.

Today he was meeting up with Keely at annual New Years Pickford Tomato drop in the park. Phil did not know what he should do tonight. Should he try to kiss Keely at midnight or is that going too far. I mean they just knew each other for what two days, but yet it felt so natural. _"Who hasn't heard of a midnight kiss on New Year's?"_ Phil thinks to himself.

Phil sees his phone shaking and hears his notification going off. Phil takes his phone off the night stand and sees a text.

**_Hey : ) – Keely_**

Phil smiles and texts Keely back.

**_Hey, I finally woke up. – Phil_**

Phil texted back before trying to head into the shower because he wanted to look nice for his "date"with Keely. It may not be an official date but it feels like one. He walks to the bathroom door and it is locked. Phil knocks on it thinking Pim is inside.

"Pim." Phil yells trying to get in so he can get ready for the tomato drop that they were headed to in just a few hours.

There is no answer on the other side. Phil shakes the door seeing if it dislodges it. He pushes it and is able to get inside after a minute. Phil finds a towel in front of the door, over by the shower rack. Phil shakes his head knowing it was Pim who did this.

* * *

Keely feels her phone goes off as she heads downstairs.

**_Hey, I finally woke up. – Phil_**

Keely smiles as she walks toward the kitchen.

**_Well _****_get up and get dressed_** sleepyhead. – Keely

Keely puts away her phone.

"Looks like someone is happy." Mandy comments.

"Yes but Mom, I can't believe you wont let me use my IWantStraightHair, I mean look at this." Keely says pointing at her hair.

Mandy looks at her daughter's hair. "I don't see the problem with your hair hun. It looks really good." She comments.

"What do you mean? It looks like crap mom." Keely replies.

"Keely, watch your mouth. No daughter of mine will use that kind of language" Mandy remarks chiding Keely.

"Oh, I didn't realize it was a bad word, Pim used it all the time and Tia used it once or twice." Keely reasons.

"Well we all saw Pim is not an ideal daughter." Mandy replies before changing the subject back. "Keely, I told we cannot use future technology. I don't want to have us get exposed from the use of technology."

"Nobody knows what will happen to us. I know, I know mom" Keely replies.

"But seriously, your hair looks fine dear. What are you so worried about?" Mandy asks.

"Well..." Keely starts before trailing off. "You know Phil and I are going to te Tomato Drop tonight right?"

"Yes, now please don't tell me you have a crush on him." Mandy replies.

"I think I may." Keely remarks.

Mandy puts her arm around her daughter comforting her. "I don't blame you Pumpkin Butt. If I were your age I would be interested in Phil. He's nice." Mandy comments and Keely smiles at it. "However, you must be careful. We cannot do anything to let our secret come out." Mandy finishes.

Keely ponders over what her mother just told her. Keely likes Phil a lot and she knows being from the future is another hurdle on top of the typical teenage issues.

* * *

Phil finally gets out of the shower. Apparently Pim just tired up the door with towels. Phil gets dressed into a long sleeve shirt and jeans before heading to Pim's room. Without knocking he barges into Pim's room. As Phil said to Keely, Pim's room is covered with pictures of dictators as well as various punk bands. He looks around and doesn't see Pim.

"PIM!" Phil yells. _"Where can she be?"_ Phil thinks.

Her closet opens and Pim is standing there with a smile on her face. "Phillip. How was your shower?" Pim asks with an evil smirk on her face.

"It was fine after I was able to get in it." Phil replies.

"Oh you liked the surprise I take it." Pim responds with a question.

"You tied the door shut. I was lucky to get in. you know tonight we are going to the Pickford Tomato drop with the Teslows." Phil remarks throwing his arms up.

"Aw poor baby." Pim says putting her hand on Phil's face. Phil swats it away. "I didn't realize it was that important to you. Wait a second." Pim looks at Phil's look on his face. "You like blondie don't you Dash?"

"She has a name Pim. It's Keely, you met her two days ago." Phil responds

"So you do like blondie?" Pim asks again noticing Phil's defense of his new neighbor.

"What is it with you Pim? You don't act like a sister at all. You pull pranks all the time; you rag on me constantly; you evesdrop when I am X-Box Live so you can troll and grief my friends; and you do not give me any privacy." Phil rants about how annoying his sister is.

"Oh but Phil, that is what younger siblings are supposed to do." Pim says patting Phil on the cheek. "It is our job to be annoying."

"I know that, but you take it to a new level." Phil say walking out of the room frustrated. He walks into his room and finds his phone blinking that it got a text message. Phil checks his phone and smiles when he sees who sent it.

**_Well _****_get up and get dressed _** sleepyhead. – Keely

Phil smiles as he texts back at his new neighbor and crush.

**_I'm sorry, was up with Owen and Seth playing COD late. _****_–_**_ Phil_

Phil goes and looks in his closet to see if he can find a nice shirt. Phil cannot ever remember wanting to impress someone. He was never interested in girls before Keely. Sure he thought that Tia was cute and Olivia, a British girl at H.G. Wells was beautiful but they weren't attainable to Phil. Keely was the girl next door he thought and he felt something the first time he saw her in the mall and then again when they first talked two days ago.

Phil's thoughts are broken when he receives a text back.

_**Boys and their video games. ******__–_ Keely

Phil smiles as he can imagine Keely rolling her eyes at that. He texts back again.

**_Oh and you and Tia aren't into fashion. Please. _****_–_**_ Phil_

Within moments Phil receives another text.

_**Right. Were you playing them again? ******__–_ Keely

_**No, I was locked out of the bathroom by Pim and confronted her about it. ************–************ Phil**_

_**********She is a bundle of sunshine isn't she? **__********__–_ Keely

Phil smirks before texting back.

_**I'll tell you later. I gotta get ready for tonight. **__**********–************ Phil**_

Within moments Phil recieves another text.

_**Can't wait, see you then.**__********__********__–_ Keely

* * *

**I apologize if this was short, I wanted to do more but I guess breaking it up into two chapters than one huge chapter is for the best.**

**In another note, I am not sure how many people caught the season premier of Modern Family but there was a certain Vice-Principle who was on it. Just an FYI.**


	5. Ch5: Pickford Tomato Drop

**I apologize that it took a week to update. I wanted to do it soon but I was lazy and had some writer's block (not in main ideas for this chapter (and future ones) just minor ideas to fill in to the major parts.) I had a bit of personal issues that affected me this last 9 day period.**

**That said, thanks again to my readers whether you followed me from ****_Keely in the Future_****, ****_Do You Have The X-Factor_**** or just started with this one. Whether you sent a review or not, favorited or follow myself or my stories. I really appreciate the support. If you have any suggestions, feedback or positive vibes, please review.**

**Now let's get to this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

It was 5:55 PM, Phil had been pacing back and forth. He is getting anxious waiting for Keely. Keely and her mother were set to arrive at 6 to head over to the Pickford New Years Eve Tomato Drop at the park. He is not sure why he feels this way, it's not like Keely made him feel like one of the Pickford regulars. She made him feel at ease and for once, not like an outsider. He just couldn't think that she could not show up yet. Phil wasn't sure if Pim hacked his phone or simply used it to text Keely to tell her mom not to show up until 7:00 PM. "_Where could she be?"_ Phil wonders to himself. He has never been in this situation before. He has never been on a date so he never had to wait on a girl.

Barbara, Phil's mom walks into the living room.

"Mom did Ms. Teslow say anything about running late?" Phil asks.

"No Phil. I guess they are just headed out the door now. I mean, it is a short walk." Barbara says before looking at her oldest child. "You look worried." Barbara notices.

"No I am not." Phil tries to hide his worries about Keely not being here yet.

"You have a crush on Keely don't you?" She questions Phil.

"Me, have a crush on Keely? That can't be." Phil tries denying it to his mom.

"Phil, I know that look. It is the same look Lloyd had when he said he wasn't interested in me. Diffys are known bad liars. Look at Pim." Barbara responds.

"Who want to?" Phil responds with a question.

Barbara smacks Phil on the backside of the head. "Seriously Phil, do you have a crush on her?"

"I don't know..." Phil states. "Maybe. We just met the other day so I don't know but something feels different." Phil reasons.

"Aww my baby boy has crush." Barbara says before hugging Phil.

Phil tries getting out of the hug. "Mom will you stop?" Phil asks as the doorbell rings. Thankfully for Phil the doorbell does break the hug as Barbara goes to get it. Phil smiles think it is Keely. Barbara opens it and she sees Mr. Hackett, a teacher at H.G. Wells Middle/High School. Phil's smile disappears.

"Mr. Hackett, what a surprise." Barbara says.

"Mrs. Diffy, Phil, it is a pleasure to see you. Happy New Year's Eve I want to know if you met our new neighbors." Mr. Hackett replies.

"You mean the Teslows?" Barbara ask.

"Yes." Mr. Hacket responds.

"Yes we have Mr. Hackett. They were over for dinner two nights ago." Phil answers.

"Oh that's good to hear. Well did you know they are aliens?" Mr. Hackett asks.

Phil looks at his mom with confusion on his face. "Well um, that didn't come up when we talked to them two nights ago. They said they moved from Arizona." Barbara explains.

"What is this party that I am missing?" Lloyd says as he walks to the door.

Barbara turns to her husband. "Oh nothing, Mr. Hackett was just wondering if Phil would mind showing Keely around school on Wednesday." Barbara replies. "Right Neil?" Barbara asks her neighbor.

"Yes. Well I better be going. New Year's Eve is always the day that those aliens love to make contact." Mr. Hackett says before turning.

"Happy New Year's Eve." Phil, Lloyd and Barbara say in unison.

* * *

Just moments after getting away from the Diffys' doorstep Mr. Hackett walks into his new neighbors, Mandy Teslow and her daughter Keely. Mr. Hackett has noticed some weird glows in the Teslow household over the last few days. As a Member of the UFO Watchers and Chili Sampler Club, he is very suspicious of the Teslows. "Hello, Ms. Teslow, Keely." Mr. Hackett says in a voice trying to cover up his suspions of his new neighbors.

"Mr. Hackett, how is your New Year's Eve?" Mandy asks.

"It is fine. Welcome to the neighborhood." Mr. Hackett welcomes the Teslows.

"Thank you." Keely says flashing the smile that Phil likes at Mr. Hackett.

"So I will be seeing you Wednesday at school?" Mr. Hackett questions.

"Yes you will Mr. Hackett" Mandy replies for her daughter.

"I hear that Phil Diffy will be showing you around." Mr. Hackett states. Keely smiles at that.

"Well when we went over for dinner the other night Barbara mentioned how Phil was in advanced classes and Keely would be in those too. She was the top of her class at Mt. Kittymug High School." Mandy mentions.

"Yes, her old guidance counselor Mr. Littletree told me that." Mr. Hackett replies. "I'll see you Wednesday and I'll be watching."

Mr, Hackett makes his exit. Keely looks at her mother. "What was that about?" Keely asks.

"I think he caught a future device being used the other night. That is why I am saying to limit future technology usage to the Wizrd and the Giggle, just so we can fit in. But please don't use them in plain sight Butternut." Mandy states.

"Oh." Keely replies. "I actually meant Mr. Littletree at Mt. Kittymug High School was my counselor." Keely comments.

"Oh Pumpkin butt, I had to come up with something on the fly. I mean wouldn't Dorian Banister like we use in the future be too obvious?" Mandy asks.

"Yes it would." Keely agrees. "But we need better cover names in the future if you want to cover. I can only imagine what you did to get your real estate job." Keely wonders.

"Mr. Littletree at Kittymug Realtors." Mandy replies.

"And they bought it?" Keely responds shocked.

"They did." Mandy says looking at her daughter. "Now Keely, I know you like Phil."

"Have you hacked into my Di again mom?" Keely asks. It would not be the first time that Mandy has snooped in on Keely's life through her Di app on her Wizrd.

"No, I just know my daughter and he is a nice boy Keely." Mandy states. "But I would suggest just being friends for a little bit. We don't know how long it would to take to fix the time engine. It could be days, weeks, months or even years. Just let things happen naturally and be careful."

Keely nods not knowing what to say. They walk to the Diffys' front door. Mandy knocks and Pim answers. "Oh hi." Pim replies to the Teslows' presence. "Phil, the girl's here." Pim yells at her brother.

Phil walk to the door and welcomes his new neighbor. "Hello Ms. T., Keely." Phil says.

"Hey" Keely says smiling.

Barbara and her husband Lloyd walk in the room.

"Oh hello Mandy." Barbara says in a welcoming tone.

"Hello Barb." Mandy replies in a friendly tone.

"Ready for the tomato drop tonight?" Lloyd asks.

"Yes I am." Mandy replies.

The four Diffys and two Teslows walk out to the Diffys' minivan and head towards the park.

* * *

The park is full of people. The tomato drop is a big festival with a few bands, carnival games and many food booths. Phil and Keely spent time checking out the food booths and sampling some. Keely found out she likes food from her past. They also listened to some bands, one of which Keely realized is a band she loves. They even played a few games though Phil and Keely didn't have any luck.

They were now standing near a ball toss game It was 11:20, the drop was just 40 minutes away. saw at just about every game thought it was now are never to win a plush animal she wanted. It was a purple teddy bear with a heart shaped stomach. The moment Keely first saw it, she wanted it. Phil has tried at several different games, even Keely on the water balloon fill-up, wack-a-mole and ball roll games, but they have not been successful yet.

Keely knew what she had to do. Keely had to do something drastic if she were able to get Phil to try the ball toss. Keely knew that she had to zap the milk bottles with her Wizrd ring this time. It was risky. Keely had to be careful about using future technology. She knows that her future teacher and vice-principle Mr. Hackett is suspicious of her mother and herself. But Keely just wants that bear so much. Plus it might make Phil more confident. Nobody has been able to knock over those milk bottles.

"Phil can we try this game again?" Keely asks.

Phil looks at the booth and sees the milk bottle ball toss again. "Didn't I not even make the table the last time?" Phil replies with his own question.

"Yes but I believe in you. Plus that purple teddy bear is cute." Keely tries reassuring Phil.

"OK let's try." Phil says taking another two dollars and giving it to the man at the booth.

"Ah you're back for another try." The man says handing Phil three balls to toss at the stack of three milk bottles. One on top of two other ones. Phil puts two of the balls in his other hand and throws them at the stack. It just hits the table and rolls on it. It hits one of the milk bottles but not enough to knock it over.

"You're getting better." The man at the booth comments. "Just try throwing higher."

Phil nods as he grabs the second ball. He aims higher but is a little to the right and misses the stack completely. Now Keely is conflicted. She knows she shouldn't use future technology in public but that plush teddy bear looks so cute and what about Phil. Poor Phil needs this confidence boost in the worst way.

She presses a button on her ring and zaps Phil. Phil feels like he got a slight shock as he rears back for the pitch. He throws the ball and it strikes right at the base between the two bottom bottles causing the stack to fall. Keely presses her ring again to unzap Phil and return him to normal. The man hands Phil the bear. "You are the first guy to knock those milk bottles over." The man says patting Phil on the arm.

"Here's your bear." Phil says handing over the bear to Keely with a smile on his face.

Keely is beaming right now and takes Phil into a hug. "Oh Phil, I love it." Keely replies.

Phil returns the hug feeling welcome by Keely. _"This will do nothing to help my crush on her.__" _He thinks.

Keely breaks the hug and looks at her new teddy bear. "Who's a cutie? Who's a cutie?" She asks the bear. Before nodding its head. Keely spins around a few times like a child would with their favorite doll.

Phil chuckles at how cute Keely is acting. It as if she never had a teddy bear before. Phil then grabs Keely's hand. "We should head over to the tomato drop now. I think everyone is headed there." Phil says.

"OK" Keely replies looking away from the plush bear for the first time since grabbing it.

* * *

It is almost midnight. A few minutes until the tomato drops signalling the start of 2013. Phil is getting nervous. He knows the clock is about to strike midnight and tonight has gone great He even was able to win a prize for Keely but it is getting to part he wondered since his mother invited the Teslows to the tomato drop. The New Year's Kiss. He wanted to kiss Keely so bad. He knew there was something between them that he couldn't explain but was it the right time to act on it. Would she take it as the friendly New Year's Kiss or would it be the start of them dating. This is what worried Phil.

And Keely, she didn't know what to expect. She wants to be with Phil. It feels too right. However she knew about the New Year's Kiss tradition thanks to the Wizrd but she don't know if that is a good idea. Keely was always told that a first kiss should be romantic. And while this winter night is romantic, she wants it to be a personal experience, not shared in a field with strangers or at a sporting event on a jumbo tron.

Then of course there is the elephant in the room. The one thing that is preventing her from asking Phil out herself. The fact she is from the future and could be able to return at a moment's notice if her mom was able to fix the time machine. She knew she would have to be open about herself if she became Phil's girlfriend. She thinks Phil will accept that but it is tough to know that your boyfriend will not be able to see you one day.

It is 11:59 and mayor De Luca starts lowering the tomato down the pole it is sitting on.

Phil see this and then looks back at his "date" for the evening. He wants to kiss her but he don't want to get shot down and ruin the friendship they built over the last few days. Keely wonders what she should do because she wants to take the leap but she knows it will not be easy.

It is 11:59:30 and the ball is at its midway point. In 30 seconds, it will be 2013.

Phil continues to ponder if this is right. Keely realizes she will let Phil make the decision. She can't force herself to kiss him. Not because she is stuck-up but she don't want to put herself in that predicament. But what if Phil tries to kiss her, would she accept it?

Ten...

Nine...

Eight...

Seven...

Six...

Alright Phil, time to make a decision, kiss Keely or not.

Five...

Four...

Keely knows she has to do. It is one of the toughest decisions she has had to make in her teenage life.

Three...

Two...

Phil makes up his mind.

One...

Phil leans in for a kiss.


	6. Ch6: Clock Strikes Midnight

ONE…

The tomato drops and strobe lights come up. 2013 is upon the suburb of Pickford, CA. Confetti is flying and couples both young and old alike are kissing. The customary celebrations of New Year's are going on strong in the town park. "Welcome to 2013!" Mayor De Luca exclaims to the citizen.

At this moment, Keely turns to look at Phil and Phil turns to look at Keely. They kiss each other on the lips no tongue but to them, it feels as electric as one with tongue. After a week of crushing on each other, their lips crash against each other even though they only knew each other a few days. Their kiss may not have been short or as loving as others but to them it felt perfect. T. They back away from each other with their eyes meeting. They smile at each other though regret instantly flames up in Keely's eyes.

Keely reflects on what her mother told her. Mandy wanted her daughter to be careful with Phil. Not because of trusting Keely because she was always a good kid and would occasionally get into trouble but typically because of good intentions. Not because she didn't like Phil, Mandy thought Phil has been the best teenage boy Keely introduced her to (not that it was many before him.) And it was not that she couldn't trust Phil with keeping their secret if it came out, Phil didn't seem like the type of person who would rat anyone out.

It was just that she worried that her daughter could get too connected to the past, too soon. It's only been a week and her daughter had a crush on the boy next door? It only takes a few fixes and the time machine could be fixed and ready to go. If the time engine was to get fixed soon, Keely would be moving away fast. Too fast to really make a connection with her crush that could turn into a relationship.

"Is something wrong?" Phil asks.

"No" Keely says trying to convince herself even though there is something wrong with this situation. She knows she shouldn't have kissed Phil but yet it felt so right. Maybe her mother is right about this, maybe they are moving too fast.

"Are you sure there is nothing wrong?" Phil asks again feeling that there is more than what Keely just said.

"It's complicated Phil." Keely responds. She knows she can't tell him her secret, she thinks that is the best way to explain it to Phil. It has to be. Phil looks let down. He feels he went too far with that kiss. "_But how could something so right happen so fast?"_ Phil wonders.

"I know but it felt right." Phil explains.

Keely nods. "I know. I felt it too." Keely replies with a subdue smile. "_Why must everything good be so complicated?"_ Keely thinks to herself.

"So what is it then?" Phil asks.

"I don't know. It felt right but it doesn't feel right for right now?" Keely asks more than says. "Does that make any sense?" Keely asks more so to herself than to him.

Phil nods. "Somehow it does." Phil replies before looking down. He feels like it was his fault for this. He should have waited, he shouldn't have kissed Keely at midnight.

"Phil, I do like you. What happened didn't change that." Keely states.

"I know and I like you too Keely." Phil replies.

"But this isn't the right time." Keely says.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Phil comments feeling let down. He is about to say something before being rudely interrupted by a charging Pim Diffy.

"We have to go NOW!" Pim commands.

"Pim what's going on?" Phil asks his annoying little sister.

"Oh I just had a run in with an idiot." Pim replies thinking that she can skate out of trouble like she is able to do with her parents sometimes.

"What happened?" Keely asks.

"Check for yourself Blondie." Pim replies pointing to a light brown haired boy that is Pim's age holding his eye as a teenage girl tends to him.

"You punched Bradley?" Phil questions?

Pim smiles. "I did and I'll do it again if he tries to kiss me again." Pim says with an evil laugh.

Keely looks at Pim. "So you punched a kid who tried to give you a New Year's Kiss?" She asks.

"No Bradley Benjamin Farmer is no kid, that is a love sick puppy that wont try to give up." Pim replies.

"Who's that with him." Keely asks.

Phil looks and sees Pim's frenemy Debbie Berwick.

"Oh that's Debbie Berwick." Phil replies before turning to Pim. "She's Pim's best friend." Phil says sarcastically before messing with his little sister's hair.

Pim swats Phil's hand away. "Don't make me punch you too. I am not afraid to punch two people within five minutes of a new year." Pim threatens.

"I guess that wasn't your New Year's Resolution." Phil replies. Keely thinks to herself _"What is a New Year's Resolution?"_ She tries to cover the fact that New Year's Resolution isn't existent in the future.

Pim rolls her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, we need to find Barb and Lloyd." Pim says dismissing Phil's comment.

Keely bends in to whisper in Phil's ear. "All of a sudden, our kiss wasn't so bad." Keely says. Phil laughs because she finally brought humor to this heavy situation. Pim, Phil and Keely head towards their parents. They walk across through the crowded park. They finally spot Mandy Teslow and, Lloyd and Barbara Diffy.

"Hey sport." Lloyd waves at his son before taking him into a hug. "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year Dad" Phil says returning the hug.

Barbara gives Phil a kiss on the cheek. "Happy New Year Phil." She says.

"Happy New Year Mom." Phil replies.

Mandy grabs her daughter into a big hug.

"Happy New Year Pumpkin buns." Mandy exclaims to her daughter.

"Happy New Year Mom." Keely says in response.

"Pumpkin buns, I'll need to remember that one." Pim says before Phil pinches her. "HEY!" She complains.

"Mom, we have to go." Phil says.

"Why Phil?" Barbara questions.

"Pim punched Bradley." Phil explains.

"YOU WHAT?" Barbara asks enraged.

"He tried to kiss me!" Pim tries defending herself.

"We'll have a talk about this when we get back home young lady." Lloyd states.

* * *

At 12:30, Mandy and Keely are finally home. Mandy just unlocked the door.

"How was your night sweetie?" Mandy asks putting her keys on the table by the door.

"It was wonderful, Phil won me this teddy bear." Keely says showing the bear Phil won for her with the ball toss she used her Wizrd ring on.

"Oh wow, that's nice." Mandy replies handing it back.

"Mom, what's a New Year's Resolution?" Keely asks.

"Oh it's a goal for the year you make. Stinkin Lincoln made them illegal. in 2050." Mandy explains.

"OK." Keely replies accepting what her mom said.

"So how was New Year's Eve in the past?" Mandy asks.

"It was great mom. I feel at home here in Pickford." Keely answers truthfully.

"That's great Keely." Mandy says rubbing her daughter's hair. before noticing Keely's lipstick is a little smeared. "Keely did you kiss Phil?"

* * *

_**Sorry to leave another cliff-hanger but I hope you enjoyed the conclusion of the Tomato**__**Drop.**_


	7. Ch7: After Midnight

Here it is, the 7th chapter of _Stuck in the Past. _I am sorry that it took just about another week, but at least I have the next several chapters planned out so hopefully I can cut it down to say four/five days in between.

This chapter has some nods to the real series (something you will see more of in future chapters.)

* * *

"Keely did you kiss Phil?" Mandy asks.

"Ummmm" Keely stammers. "It was a New Year's Kiss…" Keely tries to cover up.

Mandy puts her hand to her head. "Keely, I said do not try to get involved with Phil. We don't know when we will return to did you say New Year's Kiss?"

Keely nods.

"And you said New Year's Kiss right?" Mandy asks.

"Yes, I never heard of it before tonight but apparently a lot of couples do it." Keely responds.

"I saw. I forgot that is tradition of New Year's you wouldn't know about." Mandy states.

"Stinkin' Lincoln again?" Keely asks.

Mandy nods. "Yeah he got a lot of New Year's traditions banned and nobody has ever tried to repeal them since. New Year Resolutions, New Year Kisses, the ball drops. It's amazing that New Years parties weren't baned." Mandy replies.

"Why didn't they talk about that in history?" Keely wonders out-loud.

"Because Abraham LinClone wasn't a good person at all so nobody likes to talk about him..." Mandy says catching herself before going on another "Stinkin' Lincoln" rant. "But that's not the point. You kissed Phil?" She asks her daughter again.

"Yes mom, I only just told you not even minutes ago." Keely states.

"I know but didn't I tell you to be careful about it?" Mandy questions.

Keely nods. "I did. It's not like I told him about our secret or something." Keely says trying to defend herself.

"I know pumpkin buns. It's not like I don't trust you. I trust you with that Keely but I don't want either of you getting hurt. Phil is a nice guy who never really had a girlfriend or many friends from what his parents told me. And you, you are my daughter Keely. I want what's best for you." Mandy says hugging her daughter. She knows what she is saying is going to be tough to say. "It's not that I don't think you two would be good for each other. I do, you two need each other in your lives. Whether it is as just friends or something more. It's just we don't know when we could go back." Mandy tries to explain.

Keely starts to tear up. "I know mom. But it feels so right to be with Phil." Keely says before Mandy takes her daughter into her arms. "I can't help but like him like that. No one in the future knew me like he knows me and I haven't even told him that I am from the future."

Keely nods. "Lord knows that is why your father and I didn't work out. I mean at times it felt like he was from Mars. Well he was but it was always hard. Sadly it never worked out because we were two different people who were too different for each other." Mandy rambles.

Keely cries harder than she was before. "For once I just want to be normal. I didn't fit in 2121 and I don't fit in 2013." Keely complains before she tries to wipe away tears. "Phil makes me feel normal. Is that so wrong mom?" She asks.

Mandy shakes her head. "Of course not Keely. I must be honest though. After your father left us, I became over-protective over you. I was the reason you just never found many friends. Because I was protective over you. I didn't want to lose you like I lost your father." Mandy reasons.

Keely breaks the embrace. "The same way you are treating me with say you trust me, yet you say I can't date Phil? Are you listening to yourself?" Keely asks her mom between tears. "You don't understand me." Keely says before walking to her room and slamming the door behind her. Once inside, Keely crashes on the bed crying in her pillows. _"Why must my mom be soooo over-protective?"_ Keely wonders while is crying.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Diffy's house, Pim is getting an earful from her parents in particular her mom.

"Pim, you can't do that. You can't just going around punching people." Barbara chastises her daughter.

"But Mom, you know I find Bradley Benjamin Farmer disgusting. He an Debbie Berwick annoy me to no end. He has an obsession with me And then he tries to kiss me, what else can I do?" Pim asks throwing up her arms into the air.

"Pim, you just can't do it. You could have done other things than punching him in the face."

Lloyd says trying to reason with his daughter. "You have to apologize to him though."

"Fine, fine I will." Pim says trying to dismiss things.

"That's good" Lloyd says patting the head of his youngest child.

"No it is not." Barbara says breaking up the moment. "You must apologize to Bradley when school starts tomorrow and you will be grounded for two weeks. No phone, no computer other than school work, no Xbox, you will not even be able to go out without us or when Phil takes you to school."

"Oh come on. Dad you can't let this happen." Pim pleads.

Lloyd is about to say something but then Barbara shoots her husband a death stare. "Ummm… I think you should listen to your mother Pim." Lloyd states leading to Barbara smile at him.

"I am going to be sooooo bored."

Pim complains before walking up the stairs and to her room. She walks past Phil's room and bursts in.

"Don't you knock?" Phil asks his sister.

"Whatever Dash." Pim dismisses her brother's comments. "Why did you have to rat me out?" Pim snaps.

"Because it is the right thing to do Pim. You punched a kid. Violence is never the right answer." Phil responds.

"He tried to kiss me." Pim says getting angry. "I hate that annoying troll. He bugs the crap out of me with his preppy attitude."

"I know he isn't your favorite, but you have to try to get along with him." Phil tells his sister, trying to give brotherly advice.

"Uhh, you're just like mom." Pim says slamming the door as she leaves Phil's room. Phil shakes his head. "She'll never learn." He says aloud to himself.

Phil looks at his phone and grabs it. He opens up his contacts and texts Keely.

**_I hope you had fun tonight. – Phil_**

Phil looks at his phone until he hears back from Keely. Within minutes he receives a text back.

**_Yes I did, but my mom yelled at me about us tonight. Way to ruin a great night. - Keely_**

Phil looks at his phone and wonders what Ms. Teslow could not like about him.

_**Was it something I **__**did?**_ **_- Phil_**

He sends it and hears back some what instantly.

_**No, she likes you. She just thinks it is too early to have us start dating and wants us to be friends. -**__**Keely**_

Phil just stares at his phone. It was his worst fear. He didn't want to be friend-zoned by a girl he just met.

* * *

Keely had been crying for almost twenty minutes before Phil texted her. His text made her somewhat happy. It showed he cared for her. Now minutes later she hasn't heard back from him after sending her last text that her mom didn't think it was good for her to date Phil right now. Keely had a secret she couldn't tell Phil quite yet, even though she knew she could trust him. Keely had to cover this up.

_**It's just because I am new and had a fairly recent break-up. - Keely**_

Keely thinks to herself that is a reasonable that her mother wouldn't let date Phil just yet. Within moments she has her answer.

**_I understand. I want you to know that when you are ready to date, I would love to take you _**_**out. - Phil**_

Keely smiles at that.

_**That sounds great. I just don't want to lead you on, it may take a while though. - Keely**_

The last thing she wants to do is hurt Phil because they take too long to actually date. She liked Phil too much to do that to him. Plus Phil is too sweet to her to do that.

_**That's fine. We should go to bed. Tomorrow is our last day of freedom. -**__**Phil**_

Keely replies.

_**Yes, we should. Good night Phil. - Keely**_

Keely turns off the light in her room and gets under the covers of her bed as she awaits Phil's response.

_**Good night Keely. - Phil**_

* * *

Well that's the chapter. If you enjoyed it, let me know. I will reply to you if you give me feedback. If you like the story, follow and/or favorite it. I hope to start work on the next chapter later today (I did post this at 1 AM my time.)

Thanks again for your support.


	8. Ch8: New Resolutions

**This is easily the longest chapter yet for any story I wrote. I hope everyone who reads it enjoys. If you really enjoy it, I wouldn't mind a favorite, follow and/or review.**

**Special thanks to craftynotepad who continues to give me ideas and inspiration to continue.**

**This would have been up sooner if I didn't watch Now You See It last night/this morning on Disney Channel...**

* * *

The last day has been a roller coaster for Keely Teslow. She barely said two words to her mother since before she nearly cried herself to sleep. Keely understands that she cannot tell Phil about being from the future and stuck due to a faulty time machine. She never intended to. Keely knows that her mother meant well with trying to prevent her relationship with Phil. The part might work tomorrow and the Teslows could be headed back to the present. However, it is hard to not go after what the heart wants. It's hard balancing what the mind knows is right and what the heart wants. This fight has crippled Keely. Now it is even worse after what her mother said.

All Keely wants right now is to fit into 2013 and Phil helps her do that, even as just a friend. As well as Tia who gives her great modern style suggestions. Without Tia and Phil, Keely would be lost in this time. Even with use of the giggle and her Wizrd. Learning about things in the past only work so much, having people that know what the present is like really is what helps Keely adjust.

At 10:00 AM, Keely finally awakes from her slumber. She would have cried herself to sleep had it not been for Phil's text. As mad and sad as he mother Mandy made her feel, Phil took it away. Phil makes Keely happy. Keely really wanted to follow through and start a relationship with him. Keely just wonders if knowing him no more than just a few days is too much. Perhaps, she should take her mother's advice. Maybe Keely should wait a little before jumping into dating Phil. Keely's thoughts are broken by a text. Keely grabs her phone and looks at it.

**_Want to go to the mall or something? – Tia_**

Keely texts back.

**_I just woke up, give me an hour? – Keely_**

Keely starts taking off the clothes she wore last night. She was too drained to change out. She see the purple bear on her nightstand and smiles thinking about Phil. Keely then opens up the drawer and grabs her Wizrd. She turns to the Di application and activates it.

A female avatar scans into Keely's bedroom. The avatar looks similar to Keely, like it could be her sister. She has blonde hair, stands 5'4" in heels and is little stockier compared to the slender Keely. She is wearing one of the cuter time travel suits. She does a spin thinking she looks cute in the time suit. She looks happy to see Keely again and smiles at her owner.

"Hello Keely." Di says in a welcoming tone. "How are you doing?"

Keely smiles as she replies. "Hey Di." Keely sits down on her bed with the smile disappearing. The holographic Keely look-alike looks at her before she looks back up. "It's about my mom. She made me mad when we got home last night because of a boy." Keely rambles.

Di sits down with Keely and looks at her. "Is this about Phil Diffy?" Di asks as Keely turns towards her Di and nods in response. "He's a nice boy." Keely nods again before Di puts her holographic arm around Keely trying to reassure her. "I don't understand why your mother wouldn't approve of him as a potential boyfriend."

Keely looks down feeling sad before summoning the strength to reply to her Di. "It's about us being from the future and him being from now and how until we know if we can't return to the future, we won't." Keely looks at Di.

Di looks at Keely and comments. "You really like Phil don't you?" Keely nods in response. "And you want to date him?" Di asks and Keely nods once again. "But he can't know about you two being from the future?"

Keely nods before responding. "Exactly. Mom thinks one of the teachers at the school is watching out for us because of a glowing light one day."

"Was your mom working on the time machine or having a cat circus?" Di asks bluntly.

Keely shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know, maybe it was. I didn't see any unusal furballs though so it can't be the cat circus." Keely says looking for Snowflake possibly being in her room. "It could have been me using you or something. All I know is besides our Wizrd and the giggle, we aren't to use technology. Especially in public."

Di looks at Keely and replies, "Just like your bear from last night?" Di points to the bear on Keely's night stand.

Keely looks at it and smiles knowing that "Phil won it for her." Keely grabs it and puts up a puppy-dog like pout before asking. "But isn't it just the cutest thing?"

"Like totally, it is." Di responds. "Good call on it, purple is definitely its color."

Keely holds the bear as she asks the obvious question. "But what should I do?"

Di sighs knowing what she needs to say. "I think you need to get to know Phil to really know if you can trust him as a potential boyfriend. If he is who he seems to be, your mother will be ready to accept him."

Keely tries to hug her hologram before it shocks her. Di laughs and Keely shoots a don't you dare glare that causes Di to stop. Keely drops the glare before thanking her hologram. "Thanks Di, that means a lot. Now I think I can forgive my mom."

"You're welcome." Di says. "Is there anything else I can help you with?" Keely nods and grabs her cell phone.

"I want to know if am speaking proper language for this time period." Keely asks handing her phone over to Di. Di nods before scanning through the text messages.

Di shakes her head before stating. "Looks like you are using perfect language based on the time period." Though she gasps at one of them. "I don't think your mother would approve of Phil after this text message."

Keely looks concerned. "What do you mean?"

"The phrase 'go to bed' has several possible meanings. 'Go to bed' can be used to mean shut the blank up, go away, have sexual intercourse or going to literally going to sleep." Di explains.

Keely looks confused as she states, "But we were both tired. I don't think it would be anything but the last one."

Di nods her head in approval. "I agree but you have to be careful Keely." Di says before Keely deactivates the ap. She puts her Wizrd away. Keely goes to her closet and grabs clothes for the mall. Her phone goes off again. Keely looks at it again.

**_Sure thing. – Tia_**

Keely puts her phone down and exits her room. On her way to the bathroom, she passes her mother by. Keely knows she has to talk to her mother at some point about last night. Keely knows she over-reacted about the whole thing. However, her mom told her before to be careful and she's done just that.

"Hey Keely." Mandy says. Her tone is shows she is still visibly hurt from her interaction with her daughter this morning after they got back from the New Year's Tomato Drop.

"Hi mom." Keely replies flatly. Keely really doesn't want to talk to her mom just yet . Though she knew she had to do it soon.

"Keely I am sorry about last night." Mandy tries to apologize to her daughter.

"It's fine." Keely remarks and pushes past her mom and to the shower.

Mandy felt hurt by Keely's response to her apology. She wants her relationship with her daughter to be good. She wants her to be able to talk to her. However something is different about Keely now. Perhaps it is her changing due to the present. Maybe she needs to speak to Phil's mom.

* * *

Phil is getting ready to head out to the mall himself. He was planning to meet Owen and Seth at Game Stop to look at the returned game selection. He was about to head out when he saw Pim busy at work waxing the lampshade. Phil smiled to himself. He just had to insult his little sister after the continued insults from her.

Phil jokes, "Oh poor Pimple, already starting her slave work?"

"Bite your tongue Dash." Pim replies without even looking away from her chores. "We both know I said the truth about Bradley Benjamin Farmer."

Phil shakes his head. "I don't see it in him Pim. He seems like someone that would ask first. And besides when you cry wolf like you do all the time, do you really expect to be taken at face-value?"

Pim rolls her eyes and stops his chores. "Please, like a guy should ask to kiss a girl. Grow some nutsicles and just kiss her. If she don't like it, she'll slap you like the Dill Weed you are." Pim comments and goes back to work on the lamp shade.

"But you punched him Pim. A slap would have gotten the idea across and not chip a tooth, give him a black-eye or break his nose." Phil comments.

"Of course Dash has to be righteous while Pim is an unruly megalomaniac punk set on world domination." Pim mocks her older brother not just in body language but tone of voice as well.

Phil nods. "You got my imitation down well." Phil smirks. "I am so proud of you Pim." Phil pats his sister on the head.

Pim is getting frustrated at her older brother and pushes his hand off her. "Just go to your friends already before I get grounded again for punching you too doofus."

Phil looks at his sister and shakes his head "Can't you get new insults?"

"Oh I got more where that came from." Pim starts. "But we all know I am already in enough trouble for punching that troll for being an idiot. We all know what I really think of you cannot be said around mom and dad."

Phil walks out the door and shakes his head. "Looks like someone needs to start going to anger management classes for their New Year's Resolution." Phil tries to say under his breath. Pim replies, "I heard that!"

Phil rolls his eyes as he heads out. He waits outside on the porch where he waits for his friends. As he sits down he can't help but think about the girl he kissed no less than 12 hours ago at midnight. He has to tell Owen and Seth about his potential girlfriend. But a gentleman never kisses and tells. Phil realizes he is new to being in a relationship and the rules that come with it. He doesn't know how much is too much when it comes to telling his friends about it.

A car pulls up and Owen honks the horn and yells at his friend, "Big Differ, you ready?" Phil walks to the car and gets in joining Owen.

"Yeah." Phil nods. "Picking up Seth from the comic book shop like always?"

"Yeah you know Wosmerino Cherry, he can't put those down." Owen states before driving off.

* * *

Minutes later Mandy shows up at the Diffy's doorstep. Mandy is worried about her daughter and Phil. She needs someone to talk to and figures Phil's parents are the best people to do this with. Mandy rings the doorbell. Pim answers it with a look of displeasure being taken away from the chores. Pim fakes a smile and turns away from her new neighbor before yelling, "MOM DOOR!"

Mandy covers her ears as Barbara walks towards the door to find her new neighbor. Barbara smiles and welcomes Mandy, "Ms. Teslow, what do I owe the pleasure your company?"

Mandy smiles back at Barbara. "Well Barbara, it is about your son and my daughter."

Barbara nods at Mandy. "Yes don't they look cute together?"

"They do Barbara." Mandy states. "But I am not sure if it is right if they are together right now."

Barbara looks at Mandy wondering what the problem is. It's not like Phil is someone who is likely to treat someone bad. Especially Keely, Phil seemed to like her. "Mandy, before Keely and you moved to Pickford I only knew Phil hanging out with his gamer friends who he met on the billiards team at H.G. Wells Middle/High School."

"Billiards?" Mandy asks.

Barbara nods. "You know pool." Barbara pantomimes playing a game of pool as she tries to explain.

Mandy nods. "I'm sorry, I never heard billiards being the name of that game."

Barbara smiles before explaining her original point. "Not many people do. Anyway, Phil kept to himself a lot. He has only known Keely a few days and they seem to have a connection that I never seen him have with anyone. Haven't you noticed the same thing?"

Mandy agrees, "Yes I've noticed that with Keely as well. Phil brings out the best in her but it worries me a little."

"I know what you mean. But at some point you need to cut the cord and let you child be themselves and just be there to catch them when they fall." Barbara comments.

"I know what you mean." Mandy agrees. "But when do you know is the right time?"

"It depends. But judging the way you have raised Keely, you should be able to do that about now." Barbara notes. Mandy smiles as she ponders if Keely is ready to be her own person.

* * *

Tia and Keely are in the mall. They already have a few different shopping bags from several different stores. They are now headed to the food court. They both grabbed bourbon chicken from Ragin' Cajun and headed to their seats.

"I can't believe the sales that I saw today. I mean I didn't even spend $300 yet." Tia comments in between bites of her chicken and mixed rice.

Keely looks at her friend and would have done a spit take had she not swallowed her drink. "What do you mean?"

"Oh well my parents are loaded so I normally walk out with a lot of different clothes. That's why I was able to give you some of my older clothes." Tia says waving her hand like it is nothing. Keely nods. All of sudden Tia is brought from the conversation when she sees someone. "Over here." Tia waves at the person.

A teenage brunette walks toward Tia and Keely. She is wearing a cardigan and has olive skin. She sits down with Tia and Keely before saying, "Hello Tia, and who are you love?" She looks at Keely.

Keely smiles and sticks out her hand. "I am Keely and you are?"

The girl smiles. "Olivia, but Tia calls me Via."

"So how was England Via?" Tia asks her friend.

"It was good, we went on holiday to visit family back home." Keely looks at Via as she explains. "My father is a member of the English Royal Navy, he is working on a program at the base in Kid Rock."

Keely wonders why a country rock singer decided to name himself out a small California town.

"That's cool." Keely remarks.

Via asks, "So when did you move here?"

"Oh a few weeks back. I met Tia my first day here." Keely states.

Tia smiles at that. "Yeah she and I found each other at Express."

"At least she has a taste in clothing that matches your smashing tastes Tia." Via comments.

"Yeah so now I have two people to give my older clothes to." Tia remarks.

Via smiles at Keely. "By all means, they look better on you than me." Via bends into Keely to whisper in her ear. "I kept telling her that her style isn't mine but she don't listen." Keely nods and smiles at her new friend.

"So how was New Years?" Tia asks.

Via yawns. "My family was tired from coming on New Year's Eve. I was barely able to get up to be here right now." Via says.

Keely moves food around her Styrofoam plate with plastic her fork. She doesn't know if she should kiss and tell like she did with her mom. She knows Tia didn't have many nice words for Phil in the past.

"Keely," Tia starts. "Didn't you goto the tomato drop with Phil?"

"Phil, Phil Diffy" Via asks. Keely looks up and nods in confirmation. "He's quite the cutie." Via states. Tia pantomimes gagging resulting in Keely kicking Tia.

"Ow," Tia exclaims. "That hurt Keel." Via giggles at the sight of her friend getting kicked for her opinions on Phil.

Via says, "Come on Tia, he's not bad. He's just rough around the edges."

Tia nods. "I guess, I mean I've only dealt with him in class. But he still dresses like a nerd."

Via sees Phil walking their way. "A well dressed nerd that is walking towards us."

* * *

Phil, Owen and Seth are walking around the mall. Seth finds the bookstore and left Phil and Owen to fend for themselves. Owen was the most normal of the three, though he would sometimes be a creep the way he would try to hit on girls at school and the mall. It would annoy Phil, he knows that you should be able to take the hints that Owen isn't able to all the time. But at least it isn't like the crush Seth has on Tia.

Phil and Owen reach the food court and Phil sees Keely in the distance. Phil smiles not realizing Keely was going to be at the mall today.

Phil pats Owen on the arm. "I am going to get a smoothie." Phil says heading off into the food court.

"Alright Diffster. The O-Dawg is gonna talk to the ladies." Owen says.

Phil gets his smoothie and then walks over to the table that Tia, Via and Keely are sitting at. "Hey Tia, Via," Phil starts before looking at Keely. "Hello Keely."

Keely feels chills up her spin from the way Phil said hello to her. "Hi Phil" Via says looking into his eyes.

"How was England?" Phil asks.

"It was good. Want to grab a seat?" Via points next to Keely.

Phil shakes his head. "Actually I wanted to talk to Keely, if possible."

Keely smiles and Via ooos. All the while Tia rolls her eyes. "That's fine." Keely says. "Do you want the rest of my chicken?"

Via nods as Keely gets up and follows Phil to a less populated area of the mall.

"What did you think of last night?" Phil asks trying to make small talk.

Keely smiles at Phil and nods. "I enjoyed it Phil. It was fun."

Phil smiles at that. "Yeah it was fun. I can't believe I won that teddy bear for you."

"I know, I love it Phil." Keely beams.

Phil wants to say something but his throat closes up so he takes a sip from his smoothie. "This is a little hard for me because I have never done this." Phil starts. "What do you say if I ask if we can out and play a round or two of putt putt or see a movie and get dinner afterwards? You know, like a date?"

Keely's smile disappears. She knows it is hard to not want to date Phil. Phil is a perfect match for her and she realizes that. However she can't until she can be truthful and tell Phil that she is from the future and could be gone at a moment's notice.

"Phil, I can't even though I really, really want to." Keely says being truthful.

"What do you mean?" Phil asks. "Are you busy or something?"

Keely is nearly crying. It is hard to turn Phil down. "Phil, it's not you. It's me. My mother doesn't want me to date right now. She thinks it is too soon for me to find someone." Keely says knowing it is likely hurting Phil as much as it is hurting her, if not more. She puts her hand on her shoulder trying to reassure him. "Phil. I like you. Once my mother says it is fine for me to date, I will take you up on your offer. But right now I can't." Keely is fully crying now. "I'm sorry."

Phil swallows the lump in throat. "I understand, I'm sorry too." Phil says walking away leaving Keely alone crying her eyes out. "_Why did it hurt so much to try and listen to her mother for once."_Keely thought.

Phil is equally devastated standing a few hundred feet in front of Keely. He opened up to her. She knows things about him that he never told anyone that quick because Keely didn't judge him. And for that, he gets rejected. "_Am I stuck in the friend zone after that kiss?"_ Phil wonders as he walks back towards Owen.


	9. Ch9: Clarity

**I apologize for taking this long to update. As always, thanks for reading this story. If you like it or have suggestions, I enjoy reading reviews. And I will give shout outs if you want. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

Phil was devastated. Headed straight home from the mall. He texted Owen that something came up and got picked up by his mom. He instantly headed to his room. Keely texted him several times but he never checked his phone. He just laid on the bed wondering what wrong. He could not get why Keely decided that she couldn't date him right now. Things seemed to be going fine, she even kissed him back at the tomato drop just last night and things seemed to be fine. Keely even laughed at his jokes. No girl has ever done that. If anything, they laughed at him, instead of with him. This was something new that he never experienced before and now it was gone.

Phil wondered what the issue was with Keely. Should he take what she said with face-value and that he is over-reacting? It's possible, she just moved here a week ago and still trying to get use to everything. Could it be Keely thought Phil more of a friend and didn't like him like that? Also likely, that is what every other girl that Phil asked out said him… Well the ones, who didn't laugh at it. Could it be that she already had a date and wanted to let him down easy? Very possible, Keely is a good looking girl with a warm personality.

Phil called Owen to talk but he was busy with Alice, the mayor's daughter. Phil then called Seth but he was busy too. Apparently Seth had a comic emergency and was in a bidding war on the first appearance of Aquaman on eBay. Typical Seth, looking at the comics rather than human interactions. Phil shakes his head. None of his friends are around when he needs them.

As for his family, they can't be bothered. Barbara, his Mom will just pull out her there's tons of fish in the sea speech that is as effective as cooking soup without a flame. Lloyd, is never one to give realistic advice. That and he is known for embarrassing Phil and Pim. Pim, like that would happen.

So it seems like Phil is stuck to himself and wondering what went wrong without someone to answer his questions.

All of a sudden Phil's sister walks. Pim has an evil smirk on her face like she is up to no good. Phil however wants nothing to do with this. He doesn't want to deal with Pim's chicanery right now. He is not in the mood to deal with this. The girl of his dreams just turned him down.

"Whatever it is Pim, can't this wait?" Phil asks his sister.

Pim smirk does not disappear from her face. "Phil, Phil, Phil, I come with joyful tidings. You may actually want to hear what I have to say right now Dash," Pim replies

Phil looks at his sister unsure of her intentions and asks, "What do you mean?"

Pim says,"Well apparently Keely really likes you however the problem is her mom."

"Are you playin or strayin Pim? Keely said it was soon to date," Phil remarks repeating what Keely said.

"C'mon Phil wake up," Pim states. "We both know that you can't just say that your parents do not approve of dating their boyfriend or girlfriend. I mean just look at Romeo and Juliet. It just forces them together." Phil looks at her sister. "I know, I don't like the lovey-dovey crapola that Dillman Shakespear wrote but we all know we had to sit through the several Shakespear stories at H.G. Wells." Phil nods in agreement before Pim continues, "Keely wants to be with you because her mom won't let and apparently it caused a fight with her mom."

"This makes some sense," Phil remarks. "But wait, how do you know this and why are you telling me this?"

Pim raises her index finger. "One, because Mandy came over right after you left. She talked with mom and I tried to block it out because quite frankly I can't be bothered by these no matter what chore I did." Pim raises her middle finger to join her index finger. "Two you know how much of sneak I am." Phil nods as Pim raises her ring finger to join her index and middle fingers. "And three, even though I love pulling pranks on everyone, especially you, I can't see you get any form of misery from anyone else. I mean remember Myron?"

Phil says, "Yeah what a moron." Phil laments about the student at H.G. Wells Middle/High School who bullied him in the past. For nearly a month Myron would pick on Phil until surprisingly Pim pranked Myron. "I still can't believe that you helped me with that one."

"Well, I don't prank you to get you hurt," Pim comments. "But seriously, Mandy just is scared for her daughter because she is new to Pickford and doesn't want to hate if things go bad between you two."

"I guess that makes sense," Phil replies. "And this has nothing to do with trying to get off the hook about punching Bradley?"

Pim shakes her head. "No we both know that I will not be able to get off the hook for that one. Especially if Lloyd and Barb didn't buy the whole he tried to kiss me act."

Phil asks, "So he didn't?"

"No, he asked for a New Year's Kiss. So I gave him one with my fist." Pim says before looking proudly at the fist she punched Bradley with. "I mean you right about him not being the type tojust kiss without asking. He doesn't have the nutsicles to do that." Phil rolls his eyes.

"Well thank you for the information." Phil says trying shoe Pim out of the room.

"What do you mean? I still have 10 minutes before full lock down." Pim replies frantic.

"Pim you have to get up early to cook everyone breakfast, including mom and dad before they head to work." Phil comments.

Pim looks defeated and heads out of Phil's room to her own room. Phil closes the door and falls back on the bed. He thinks to himself that at least he has a chance and it is not being friend zoned or that she already had a guy in waiting, like he thought it could have been. Phil looks at his phone and opens up the text messages he hasn't opened.

**_Hey Phil, I am sorry about earlier. – Keely_**

Phil swipes through to the next message.

**_How are you doing Phil? – Keely_**

Phil swipes through to his next message.

**_Please text me when you read this Phil… – Keely_**

Phil starts texting a reply message to Keely.

* * *

Pim is outside the room. "I can't believe I just did that. Is something wrong with me." Pim puts her hand up to her head to see is she is sick. Helping Phil was typically not like her at all. Pim walks back to her room and rubs her hands together. She definitely is up to no good. "So Phil thinks he can just get the best of me even when I offer him help. Oh just wait until I do what I got planned tomorrow morning." Pim says grabbing some paint and a screwdriver from her room before heading into the bathroom.

* * *

Keely was at a frozen yogurt shop, one Tia took her to few days ago after heading to the coffee shop. Once again she was with Tia and Via. Keely was feeling sad after she had to turn down Phil. Tia thought that Keely needed to find a new crush. Via of course rolled her eyes at this she thought that the idea was misguided and destined for failure and further heartbreak for the sad Keely. Via thinks what Keely needed fro-yo to help get her get out of her funk.

Keely looked to be enjoying her Maple Bacon and Red Velvet fro-yo but she was still sad. She wasn't sure if it was the right thing to turn Phil down at all. Phil was harmless and would not just toss her aside for someone else. Keely experienced that several times in 2121. That was the main reason she wasn't into dating guys prior to getting stranded on the time vacation in 2013.

Tia looks at her new found friend finish off her fro-yo. "So he hasn't texted you back yet?" Keely shakes her head no. Tia shrugs her shoulders and says, "Well he doesn't know what's best for him. I always knew he was a nerd."

Via rolls her eyes before replying. "Come on Tia. We all know that Phil was crushed and ran off crying. Be easy on him." Keely nods still not able to speak. She can't speak, not since breaking down over telling Phil she can't go out with him. Via speaks up for her, "It's tough for Keel, she little choice in the matter. Especially when her mother says she shouldn't date."

"She could always sneak out like I do," Tia comments.

Keely responds by looking down into her frozen yogurt. Via shakes her head. "Somehow I don't think that's gonna work for Keely," Via replies. "I mean you said her mom was super overprotective when you met her."

Tia nods before saying, "Yeah if my parents were like that, I would be calling them in to CPS."

Via rolls her eyes at her friend. "Tia I don't think things work that way," Via remarks. She is annoyed at the ignorance of her friend.

Tia waves a dismissive hand before continuing, "Whatever, it's still wrong that Keely's mom is as over-protective over her."

Keely wakes up from her funk when her purse shakes from her cell phone going off. Keely pulls her phone out and sees a message from Phil. She opens up the message.

**_Keely, I'm sorry how I acted. _**_**– Phil**_

Keely texts Phil back instantly.

_**It's OK. **_**_–_**_** Keely**_

Almost instantly a new text comes back from Phil.

**_We both want to be with each other right? – Phil_**

Tia and Via look at Keely. "Is that Phil?" Via asks. Keely nods her head before texting back.

**_Yes Phil, it's just rough. I would have accepted if it wasn't for my mom. – Keely_**

"What did he want?" Tia questions.

Keely finally breaks her silence since she hasn't talked earlier that afternoon, "He wanted to apologize. He was sorry about asking me out when I wasn't ready."

Via hugs her new found friend and shoots Tia an "I told you so look." Tia shoots back a whatever. "I knew he would accept you."

Keely hugs back but it is broken up by another text from Phil.

**_I understand now. I will let you decide when it is time for us to be a couple. – Phil_**

Keely smiles at the text Phil just sent. Tia looks at her friend. "Ooo, I know that look," Tia says. "You still got it bad for him."

Keely nods as she texts Phil back. Keely puts her phone away. "Yeah I guess I do have it bad," Keely replies not exactly knowing what Tia meant.

Via looks at Keely and smiles at her before saying "Yeah, I hope you two are able to get your mother on your side."

Tia rolls her eyes dismissively. "I still say Keely should report her mom to CPS," Tia remarks.

Via and now also Keely rolls her eyes as well. "Give it a rest Tia," Via exclaims as the three of them head out of the Fro-Yo place.

"I'll see you at school," Keely says waving goodbye at Via. "Phil was going to show me around."

"Oh how nice of him," Via comments. "Have a good night."

Keely heads off with Tia to drop her back off at home.

* * *

Phil heads into the bathroom. He brought his cell phone in with him in case Keely was going to text him. Phil knew it was late so he had to go to bed soon and he thought he should take a shower. He just finished brushing his teeth when he got a text from Keely.

**_I will. :) - Keely_**

Phil smiles and texts Keely back.

**_How was your day? – Phil_**

Phil puts down his phone on the sink and jumps in the shower and turns it on when red paint falls on him flowing from the shower head. Phil looks ad freaks out. "Ahhhhhhh," he yells. "PIM!"


End file.
